Songs for FMA
by Hooded-Figurine
Summary: a collection of songs for FMA. ON HOLD.
1. song1Far Away

**Discailmer: I do not own FMA, it belongs to Hiromu Arwakara. *throws chair at cow* The song is ****Far Away, by Nickleback

* * *

**

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Ed looked around the underground cavern as the Gate disappeared behind him, he had come back alone. Touching the floor, he brushed away a thick layer of dust to reveal one of the wide black lines his absent brother had made. Her saw something glint through the thick dust, and walked over, picking up the twisted and broken prosthetic his father had made. With a smile, he picked up a screw that had been lying next to the leg, clapping his hands around it.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

He yawned, they had perfected and activated the circle near midnight, and he was tired as hell. Slipping the transmuted screw into his coat pocket, he lay down and yawned again, drifting off to sweet dreams of his childhood friend and mechanic.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us_

When he woke up, he touched the object in his pocket and smiled before looking around. Where were those stairs? Unable to locate them, he clapped his hands and put one to the wall, pulling out into a new set of steps. But before ascending, he realized that he was far too recognizable, and he would have to deal with Colonel Bastard's questions before seeing her. So he clapped his hands and changed his hair color to a muddy brown before redoing it in a low ponytail. He clambered out of the cavern and looked around to get his bearings before mingling with the crowd and bee-lining for the train station.

_Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

The ticket cost him most all of his money, and he had to be exceedingly careful to not look the ticket seller in the eye. Keeping his head down, he made his way through the crowd towards his train. But as he passed the restrooms, the door was opened and hit him in the face. Falling on his butt, he glared accusingly at the woman who hit him, but quickly looked down. Waving away the offered hand, he stood up, being _very_ careful to avoid looking at her at all. Before she could say anything, he brushed past her, ignoring the angry mutter the librarian sent his way. Now running, he leaped aboard the train as it pulled away, and hurried to find a seat.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

As the landscape flashed by, he contemplated how his mechanic would take his arrival. Would she be happy? Mad? Would she throw that damn wrench at him again? He touched lightly the spot on his forehead that always took the blow, imagining he could feel an indent there. Smiling, he touched the object in his pocket and waited for the train to reach his destination.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

When the train pulled in to the small rural station, he ignored the cheery porter and walked with purpose towards the busy yellow house. Upon closer inspection, he realized that there was a party being held on the front lawn, and remembered the date. It was her birthday. Scouring the crowd, he spotted her on the edge, near the house's corner. There wasn't anyone on that side, so he walked over to it and stood at the corner, just a few feet away from her. Casually, he stepped around the corner and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around instantaneously, the heavy wrench in her hand colliding with his head.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing_

Clutching his aching head, he glared accusingly at her. "Some welcome! I come back here for the first time in forever and you smack me!"  
Shocked, she stared at him. The wrench limp in her hand. "Ed?"  
People were starting to notice the ensuing argument, and he heard a few chuckles from the crowd. Getting to his feet, he clenched his fists, ready for one of their shouting matches. "Yeah its me!" Dropping the wrench, she threw her arms around him, catching him completely off guard.

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

He felt his cheeks heat, and just stood there like a statue until she stepped back. Once his arms were free, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what used to be a screw. "Here, I made you something." Placing the delicate metal rose in her hand, he smiled at her, and the look in her eyes told him exactly what he wanted to know. That she didn't blame him for being gone, and she was overjoyed to have him back.

* * *

**A/N: Made me think of their separation at the end of the movie, and how he might feel if he ever came back.**

**Hey lookie! There's a review button there! Maybe you should click it... *hefts second chair***


	2. song2Haven't met you yet

**Discailmer: I do not own FMA, it belongs to Hiromu Arwakara. *throws chair at cow* The song is ****Haven't met you yet, by Michael Buble

* * *

**

I lean against the cold brick wall, clicking my lighter in the frosty winter air. "Stupid me, I forgot my good lighter." Laughter comes from inside the building, and I stuff the malfunctioning lighter in my pocket, walking closer to the window.  
"Hey Zola, play another one!" I peer in through the slightly misty glass and see a small, brown haired girl sitting in front of a computer. "Alright, Start… now!" Music begins to play, and the taller girl leaps to her feet, hopping around the room in a crazy dance. "Haaaavooc's!" The lyrics start, and she sings along with them, eyes closed and in perfect sync.

_"I'm not surprised  
Not everything lasts  
I've Broken My Heart So Many Times,  
I Stopped Keeping Track.  
Talk Myself In  
I Talk Myself Out  
I Get All Worked Up  
Then I Let Myself Down."_

Her little sister joins in on what is probably the refrain, and I can only watch, dumbfounded, as the two sing their hearts out.

_"I Tried So Very Hard Not To Lose It  
I Came Up With A Million Excuses  
I Thought I Thought Of Every Possibility  
And I Know Someday That It'll All Turn Out  
You'll Make Me Work  
So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet"_

The shorter girl spins her chair around to face her sister. "I don't understand why you **still **call this Havoc's song."  
The taller one leaps around like a demented frog, eyes still closed. "Cause I'm obsessed!"

_"I Might Have To Wait  
I'll Never Give Up  
I Guess It's Half Timing  
And The Other Half's Luck  
Wherever You Are  
Whenever It's Right  
You'll Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My Life"_

Heh, I can see why they call this my song. Wait a second! I only just met them!

_"And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Baby Your Love Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Possibility"_

I'm going to have to look further into this.

_"And Somehow I Know That It Will All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet"_

Wow, this song really does fit me.

_"They Say All's Fair  
In Love And War  
But I Won't Need To Fight It  
We'll Get It Right  
And We'll Be United"_

Taking advantage of the wordless part that she apparently knew was coming, Zola engages her still dancing sister in a conversation. "Caty… Caty? CATY!"  
The dancing girl stops, "What, Zola?"  
"You're addicted to this show."  
"I know! FMA is the **best**! And guess what? 107 came out last night!"  
The brunette rolls her eyes, "Caty, focus. There are more important things in life than Fullmetal Alchemist. For example, you're making dinner tonight."

_ "And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Being In Your Life Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Single Possibility"_

Wait a second, by _be united_ do they mean **marriage**?

_"And Someday I Know It'll All Turn Out  
And I'll Work To Work It Out  
Promise You Kid I'll Give More Than I Get  
Than I Get Than I Get Than I Get"_

Yeah! I'm gonna meet her someday!

_"Oh You Know It'll All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid To Give So Much More Than I Get  
Yeah I Just Haven't Met You Yet"_

_"I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Oh Promise You Kid  
To Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Said Love Love Love Love Love Love Love .....  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Love Love Love .....  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet"_

Knocking on the window, I get the attention of the girls. Caty's jaw drops, and Zola face-palms as I call out at them "Thanks for the song!"

* * *

**A/N: Crappy quality, but isn't this just perfect for him? I promise the rest will be better. I wanted to release _something_ in celebration of 107, and nothing else is done quite yet.**

**Hey lookie! There's a review button there! Maybe you should click it... *hefts second chair***


	3. song3My Immortal

**SQUEEEEEE! FMA Brotherhood ep.1 IN ENGLISH came out on www4. funimation. com today! Now I can FINALLY see those in ENGLISH!**

**Discailmer: I do not own FMA, it belongs to Hiromu Arwakara. *throws chair at cow* The song is My Immortal****, by Evanescence**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Taping shut yet another box, Winry wiped her forehead. This was insane! 103 degrees in the middle of May! Leaving the window open in hopes of catching a breeze, she moved to the final room, the one with the most painful memories. Stripping down the bed, she found a few discarded book-marks and even a sketch of what seemed to be a palm tree with a face. Folding up the fabric, she placed it on the bed to be taken downstairs later. She did everything she could to avoid packing the closet and desk, but eventually they had to be faced. Every messily stacked pile of papers, every dog-eared book, every sketched out circle she packed neatly away reminded her of him. She seemed to see him lying on the bed reading a book, hunting for a missing boot, falling asleep with a book covering his face and his stomach exposed.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Even looking out the window she saw him. Sparring with his brother, trapped in steel**,** walking down the road, his right sleeve hanging limp and empty**,** napping in the grass, left arm pulling his shirt up in that particular way. Carrying the heavy box downstairs, she passed a window that looked out at the place their house once stood. Not even time had changed the ashes, and she was sure that they would lie there forever more, a testimony to their determination, and their sin.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Placing the box on the kitchen table, she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and placed it on the counter, a note to them if, no, **when** they return. Her heart thudded hollowly, as if part of it was physically gone, with him. She wished that she had been able to accompany him more during his journey, but he had always insisted that she stay home, out of danger.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Making a sandwich for dinner, she imagined that she could see him coming down the road. She felt a kick, and put a hand to the small bulge on her stomach, frowning slightly. Once she left here, she wouldn't be able to return. Her coming child would keep her settled in Rush Valley, and with the shop she was planning to open, there wouldn't be any time to come back anyway.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Lying down on the couch in the fading light, she closed her eyes, seeing him. His face during the operation, sweat covering his forehead, teeth clenched to hold in the screams; when he was asleep with only two limbs, worrying out loud that Al might hate him; when he held a staring contest with his milk. So many memories flashed behind her closed lids, that they stayed there when she drifted off to sleep.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Asleep on the couch, she dreamt of him, how grown up he'd been when they last met. He'd said that he could never come back, and in her dreams, this played over and over, becoming a terrible promise. Waking up in the middle of the sweltering night, she cried without tears, refusing to break his promise. "Come back. Come back, I need you. **We** need you."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Breakfast was a lonely affair, dry cereal and an apple. She remembered fondly how breakfast had been with him around, cheery conversation and hot food. Her heart thudded hollowly again, seeming to cry in its own way for the one not present.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Waiting on the porch with the many boxes, she almost convinced herself they any minute she would see him coming over the hill, arm in dire need of maintenance. Smacking her head lightly as the cart crested the hill, she reprimanded herself. "Stop it. He said he couldn't come back and he meant it." But even as she helped load the carefully packed boxes into the cart to be taken to the train station, and even as she boarded the train to head to her new home, she knew that she would always be a little bit like her aunt Trisha in that she would never stop waiting for him to return.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

* * *

**A/N: Set before my fic Where does home lie.**

**Hey lookie! There's a review button there! Maybe you should click it... *hefts second chair***


	4. Chapter 4Need you Now

**Here ya go my rabid readers, anthoer songfic, compliments of Moi.**

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Riza ran her fingers around the edge of one worn photograph, clipped ages ago into the album that now lay on her lap. She had been smiling then, with just the slightest hint of a blush showing her feelings towards the then-teenage Roy Mustang. That had been the day her father had accepted Mustang ad his apprentice, and a friend of her father's had happened to be in town with their camera. She turned the page, and smiled at the picture there of the two of them, both soaking wet, nestled between two hand-written letters of apology. Mustang had been drawing a circle on the steps with chalk, and she had childishly dropped a water balloon on him, which had caused him to retaliate with an alchemic barrage of ice water.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

She sighed and laid her hand lightly on the phone, its worn wooden handle smooth against her palm. Those days were long gone, they were now both adults, and on top of it all he was her commanding officer. But almost against her will she spun the dial to the number she knew as well as her own name, listening to the ring of the phone one the other end.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time _

Roy turned over in bed, unable to fall asleep despite the fact that he was bone-tired. Grumbling incoherently, he turned over again and half opened his eyes, which alighted on a number attached to the side of his phone with some tape. It was written in someone else's hand, much neater than his, the numbers flowing smoothly across their little strip. Sitting up, he tiredly rubbed his eyes with one hand and used the other to pick up the receiver. Still half asleep, he dialed the number with barely a glance at the clock.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

The small, round face showed arms reading 1:15 to the half awake Roy. _That early? Wow, I can't believe I'm still awake._ Yawning, he realized what he was doing. _Wha-?_ Hastily, he put the receiver back in its cradle and lay down, trying once again to fall asleep.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

In her own apartment, Riza heard the phone continue ringing on the other end and hung up, digging her nails into her arm. _Of course he's asleep at this hour, and I should be to._ Getting up, she closed the album and placed it in the empty spot on her bookcase. Patting her dog, Black Hyate, on the head, she bit her lip, still half compelled to call him.

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

Resignedly, she picked up the phone again and quickly spun the number, listening to the ring of an unanswered phone on the end, and then a busy signal. She held the phone for another moment before placing it back in its cradle and lying down, deciding that she can tell him tomorrow, on the train.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

Seemingly unable to turn off his conscious mind, Roy sat up again and grabbed the phone in a sleepy daze. Spinning the number, he heard three rings before a busy tone sounded. The corners of his mouth pulled down into a small frown, and he glanced fleetingly at the little fabric covered box sandwiched between two books. Getting up, he picked the box up from where it had sat for a very long time, and placed it in his coat pocket. "I suppose I'd better get it over with already." Then he got back into bed and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Ooo, baby, I need you now_

**

* * *

**

A/N: This particular one is set the night before Ch.15 of my story Ultimate Crossover. There'll be a second part to this later, once I get around to typing it. Lazy ole me.


End file.
